


Muscle memory

by DSDUKE



Series: Pink Armed Knight [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie always knew how body was different..just didn't know how much so.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Connie Maheswaran
Series: Pink Armed Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327352
Kudos: 8





	Muscle memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short side story that takes place before my first fanfic 'Shift in the Paradigm'. Also takes place in my upcoming, 'Gemless wonder AU'. In Shift, Connie already has her Pink arm and her siblings are a bit older than they are now..so maybe read that before or even after this.

Muscle memory 

Connie knew her body was...Different than a normal humans. Constant training and combat leads to damage, strain and fatigue; which in turns leads to the need to be healed and recover, a package deal no matter how careful. When the healing is from Steven and more so from the fountain, it tends to be a quick fix with a little buff each time. The repeated cycle of destruction and recovery makes her stronger, faster, more resilient... Makes her 'more'... Than most her age and a bit older.

It also affects her 'muscle memory'. Not just in a way of instinctively knowing how to fight or move either...Constant gem base healing has taught her body to heal, recover, and reinforce itself faster than any human should be able to. 

Shallow cuts gone in minutes, deeper ones maybe a half hour to an hour tops. Sprains two hours, maybe..She even once broke her leg during a particular excursion and was on her feet six hours later. No pain and much 'more' than she was before it. 

She played it off as a sprain, to not worry her parents. The gems and Steven knew of her quick healing somewhat. Not the depth of it..

She didn't know either..not until today.

Connie woke up with a groan in a hospital bed. Her mind a blur, trying to recall what happened exactly. 

"Ok... Ok....Gem mutant attack on my street. Humanoid ...Big..Spikey..Sent Raj and Rach with lion to get the gems... Wait wait wait!"

Her eyes widen as she looked to the left. Her arm was in a cast...

She lost her arm fighting the mutant, exchanging blows to get to its neck gem. Being thrown back and forth hard. Being rammed into. 

She remember trading her arm for its gem. She remembers the burning pain and horrifying ripping of her shoulder from its socket and launching from her body in a bloody stream. The pain and rage she exhibited as she decapitated the gem and simultaneously cracking it to a near shatter in one fell swoop. The sight of her younger twin siblings , lion and others rushing towards her as she lost consciousness.

She sat up as she removed her I.V. Feeling that tell-tale feeling of her healing factor. Jumping out of bed with more energy than usual, she walked to the bathroom and slowly yet destructively removed the cast, tearing into the wrapping fabric like mache.

"Holy Shit!"

Her eyes widen at her new appendage. Bright, Translucent, Pink...So Pink..It felt humanly warm to the touch; fleshy even, but it there was something gem about it as well. She clenched her fist easily, threw some punches gripped the sink..Nothing out of the ordinary..

Except the tightness of her fist, speed of her punches and grip strength all increased exponentially. She tried it with her right hand...

Same as the left but to a lesser degree. 

Her mind came up with question as she stared at her reflection..Same as before on the outside, left withstanding..but inside was a different story.

'Did my arm reform? Was it reattached? Is my blood different now? Why do I feel like I've been resting for years? Did I die? Is Rach and Raj alright? Is the gem bubbled? Why do I feel like eating a horse? Why do I feel like I can bench press jasper?'

But before she can ask one question a voice came from behind.

"Connie,are you alright?" It was his voice..Steven's voice, concern and shocked as he looked at her arm.

She turned to him..and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Magic muscle memory, is a bitch."


End file.
